Why They're Late
by The Red Spiral
Summary: Naruto is late for his training! Kurenai is too! What's going on? ONESHOT


**Just an idea that came to my head. And decided to write it.**

**Chappie Start!**

**Why They're Late**

It was just an a beautiful and usual day for Konoha, birds chirping, people walking around the streets, the sun shining over the horizons, this looked like a peaceful village until... ..."WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!!!" which scared the birds and people covering their ears from that loud, booming voice and spoiling the peacefulness of the village.

Somewhere in the green grassy fields, a certain pink haired girl was seen walking back and forth, people would've thought that she was thinking about something. Well, to be more accurate, she was walking back and forth furiously while fuming. She's been waiting for her blonde haired teammate and her silver haired cyclops of a sensei to appear into the training grounds. Now that struck what got her to start thinking, Naruto started to get late for training two weeks ago, and he started to get later and later. Curiousity started to fill her into her heart as she thought of many ways that must've made him late for training. He could be eating so much ramen, or he could be wandering around the village. Oh sure, he has grown handsome from that three year training, he must be catching Kakashi's bad habit of being late. The pink haired girl, known as Haruno Sakura, fifteen years old, apprentice to the fifth Hokage, and a good medic ninja. So our pink haired girl decided to wait 'Patiently' for her teammate and sensei.

(Two hours later)

That's when our silver haired cyclops decided to 'Magically' appear on the tree branch in a puff of smoke with the certain orange book in his hand.

"Yo." Said Kakashi in a rather usual lazy tone while never taking his eyes off the book.

"YOU"RE LATE!" Yelled Sakura as she pointed her finger accusingly at him.

"You see...I saw this cat stuck on...top of the tree...and..." Our silver haired cyclops was never givin' a chance to finish.

"LIAR!" Yelled Sakura with her finger still pointed accusingly at him.

Kakashi just sighed lazily as he looked around to see only Sakura on the training grounds, he just sighed again. Naruto was late again, his student seemed to catch on to his habit two weeks ago. So He decided to wait for his blonde haired student. While having his nose in that certain orange book of course.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Hey." Said our favourite blonde shinobi who was wearing black clothes, black t-shirt, black pants, and regular shinobi sandles. He had sky blue eyes and whisker marks in each cheek, who is known as Uzumaki Naruto, his hair, seems to be much more messier than before.

"YOU"RE LATE!" Yelled Sakura, only this time, she pointed her finger accusingly at our favourite blonde blue-eyed shinobi.

(Somewhere in the other grassy fields at the same time)

Somewhere in the grassy fields, a certain dog boy with his faithful companion, a Hyuuga heiress, and the ever silent bug boy were waiting for their sensei, who seems to be late again. They noticed that she seems to get late for their training two weeks ago. Which is unusual for their sensei. So they decided to wait for their sensei...

...and waited...

...and waited...

...and waited...

...and waited...

...and waited...

...and waited...

POOF!+

The sound of smoke popping out of no where reached their ears as a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them. Which means that their sensei has came to train them again. As the smoke cleared, they saw their sensei, the ever beautiful kunoichi in Konoha, the master of genjutsu, and the red eyed Ice Queen of Konoha, known for rejecting any man in Konoha before they ask her out for a date. She was Yuuhi Kurenai She was wearing her usual attire and wore a Konoha forehead protector with a leaf symbol engraved in the solid metal. But that's not all they noticed, her hair was slightly messy, which the Hyuuga heiress and the ever silent bug boy dismissed as she having a bad day at her apartment, but the dog boy noticed something about a smell of her, which he kept to himself because he didn't want to admit out loud, besides, keeping it all to yourself is better than admitting out loud about it and getting killed by your sensei, right? So he asked a question.

(At the same time)

"Care to explain why you're late?" Kiba/Kakashi asked his sensei/student.

"I lost track of time" Naruto/Kurenai answered. Kiba/Kakashi just sighed at his/her excuse.

"So why don't we start our training?" With that being said, both teams started their training. And so on, both teams just continued their training. So why don't we go back in time and look for the reason why they're late, shall we?

**Flashback**

_Somewhere in the certain apartment, our favourite blonde shinobi was sleeping soundly on his bed as his clock rang as his arm shot out and gave it a pound on top which made it shut up. He slowly opened his eyes in the sunlight which reflected his sky blue eyes as he got up in a sitting position and yawned as he stretched his arms out to get the tiredness off of his heart._

_He got off his bed and went off to the bathroom. Later, the sound of a toilet flushing could be heard in the apartment, Naruto got out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. '7:30a.m., huh? Still have enough time to make brea-' His thoughts however, was interrupted by a knock on the door. He just sighed and walked to the door which is the entrance to his apartment. He opened the door and was about to greet the person if he wasn't interrupted by a full blown kiss in the lips. All he saw was a woman with ruby red eyes and beautiful raven black hair as he got pushed towards his bed to have his long 'Healthy Delicious Breakfast'..._

**Flashback End**

So that was it, the reason why they're late was because of that, their teams continued to train until evening, so the teams said their goodbyes as they went off in their own path as Naruto took off towards his apartment.

Naruto was walking towards his favourite restaurant, that one that was known only to him and makes the best food in the world, it was called... ... ...ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN! So then, he entered that little stand.

(Later)

His stomach was satisfied which was filled with lots of noodles, so he walked towards his apartment to get ready for _her_.

(At His Apartment)

Naruto was now in his apartment as he goes to his closet and takes out his black pants which seems to be soft as he marched towards his bathroom and headed to the shower as sounds of falcets twisting could be heard as the showers of water could also be heard. Later, he emerged from the bathroom with only his soft black pants on with towel on top of his head, which he was using to rub his hair dry, as he put the towel over his shoulders.

He heard knockings from his door, smiling, he walked to his door and opened his door. He was greeted with a sight of woman with ruby red eyes, beautiful raven black hair, dressed in a dress which had red sleeves and white body colour, she had a leaf forehead protector worn around her head, and had the most angelic face which would make any man faint. She had a smile on her face.

"Hello Naru-kun" Kurenai greeted sweetly.

"Hello Kure-chan" Naruto greeted, which made Kurenai blush at the nickname he gave for her as she walked into her apartment as the door closed shut behind her as she grabbed his arm and led him to his bed... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...And who knew that Naruto and Kurenai were a bunch a naughty and wild animals in bed?

**Fin**

**Man, needless to say, it was quite amusing when I wrote this, and I didn't know what else to write in this, and I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. It would be nice if you leave any reviews.**


End file.
